


My first homestuck fanfiction

by honeydemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydemon/pseuds/honeydemon
Summary: The Ampora's just moved into a small town, the fifteen year old Eridan Ampora is trying desperately to reconnect with his childhood friend Feferi Peixes while his brother Cronus is struggling with his identity and sexuality.





	1. prolog

PROLOG:  
BE ERIDAN AMPORA

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are exhausted. You had spent the entire weekend moving and your small fifteen-year-old body couldn’t take it much longer. All you wanted to do was to go to bed but you knew you should check in with Fef first so she didn't worry. Feferi Peixes was a childhood friend of yours, she was really...the only friend of yours and unfortunately, she moved away when you were twelve. You've been staying in contact with one another through an online chat server called PesterChum.

You're unsure why she moved, you guess you were too young to remember. You're actually unsure why YOU'RE moving.

Your father ran a fishing company back where you're from, the family was doing well. But all of the sudden he thought moving would do you and your brother some good, offer the both of you “New opportunities.” You had no idea how moving to a small unfamiliar town was going to help either of you. Maybe you needed a new start, maybe he thought it would help you fit in better if no one knew you. Maybe it was more so for your brother? He’s going through yet another phase. Your dad said he’s “Having a hard time finding himself”, his current phase is acting like a “cool guy.” Sometimes you worry about him, but you’re mostly just annoyed with him. You miss when you two where younger and he would teach you all about his wizard fantasies and have long discussions on magic. He thought all that stuff was for babies now, and while you did too you couldn’t help but find comfort in it. On an occasion you’ll still catch him rereading one of the warn Harry Potter novels the two of you share not that he would ever admit it. Whatever made your dad want to move was a mystery, all you knew is that he wanted to do it fast. You’re just glad you convinced him to allow you guys to move into the same town with Feferi, you wouldn’t be able to handle moving somewhere where you didn’t know anyone. Plus, Cronus and her older sister might spark it off again, they always got along well as kids and you think she’s nineteen too. Maybe it will help Cronus get back to his old self. 

You logged onto your computer to check your messages and tell her you were here.

caligulasAquarium: Hey, wwe’re getting all settled in. I’m so glubbin tired I can hardly think. 

You sent, and waited for a reply. You weren’t sure why you still did the dumb “typing quirks” that you both created when you were twelve but it seemed to make Fef happy so you kept it up. Anything to make her happy.

cuttlefishCuller: )(ey! So glad you’re safe 38D  
CuttlerfishCuller: What’s the house like?  
Cuttlerfishculler: )(-ELLO Are you sleeping?  
Cuttlefishculler: I hope you like it here I think you will 38D  
Cuttlefishculler: I can’t wait to see you


	2. Be sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks I suck I already hate this project and I'm writing all of it in short 2 hour bursts at 3am and posting without proof reading so have fun reading this garbage fuck me

Be Sollux Captor.   
You love your girlfriend, you really do, but that doesn’t mean that you want to spend your Sunday evening going to the mall with a childhood friend of hers. Shouldn’t she catch up with him on her own anyways? You want to spend you Sunday’s gaming until the last possible minute before having to do the homework you’ve procrastinated on all weekend. But here you are, sitting on the couch dressed and showered for the first time with your brother waiting for her friend’s brother to come pick you up. Mituna was attempting to practice cursive but he was having a hard enough time just holding his pencil, it bugged you how he just…grips it but he claims it “feels more comfortable” that way. The TV was on but muted. 

“Where are you all dressed up for?” He asked snickering to himself like it was some kind of joke to him that you hadn’t gotten dressed or showered in a week. He combined “Where are you going all dressed up?” and “what are you all dressed up for?” but you understood what he was trying to say. You hardly looked up from your phone to see the smile on his face, his stupid split tongue dangling out of his mouth. 

“the mall with Fef.” “Can I come?” You really didn’t want to hear that but somehow knew that you would. The mall is loud, it’s hard to keep Mituna focused and it always ends up with him either shutting down or having a meltdown. If it was just you and Feferi going you would consider it, but with her friend coming and everything you just couldn’t handle him and Mituna. Of course, you couldn’t tell Mituna that because then he would feel like a bother -which he isn’t. 

“Not this time.” You answer, fearful he might ask why but he doesn’t. He just turns back to his homework. “Socks.” He tells you. You stifle a laugh thinking he said ‘Shucks’, even though you had a lisp of your own his could still be pretty hard to understand especially with his other speech impediment. It took you a minute to understand what he said. “Socks?” you ask, “Do you want me to go get you socks?” He shook his head no “Socks,” he repeated like the fact he said it in a different tone really helped. “What about socks?” You ask more frustrated. “Socks! From the mall!” He told you, waving his hands like you where the one that wasn’t getting it. “You want me to get you socks?” You ask him. “yes.” He said starting to settle down again. “yeah I can get you socks.” You told him and he started to stand up. “I have money.” He told you. Mituna buys you little things all the time, even if they are stupid things that make him giggle it still means he’s thinking about you so you told him not to worry about the sock money. 

Sometimes Mituna wasn’t the best with his words, they get jumbled in his head or he doesn’t tell you everything but it still makes sense to him. Other times he couldn’t speak at all, just whimper and whine really, and other times he talked fine. His thoughts are still scattered but he can put together what he wants to say just fine. Asking him questions and letting him answer seems to be the best way to get information out of him. It can be frustrating for the both of you but it gets the job done.  
It pissed you off when people treated him like he was some kind of…for lack of better words, retard. Fuck, Fef treats him like he’s a pitiable pet, like a sick dog or something. You know she didn’t mean it but seeing them interact was hard sometimes. 

You heard a car horn and told Mituna bye who proceeded to make the “L” shape over his forehead and call you a loser. You slide into the back of the car where Fef was. Her long brown hair covered her exposed freckled shoulders, it was so long she was almost sitting on it. She greeted you peppy as normal.   
You soon learned that the boy in the passanger’s seat was named Eridan, he spoke with a bit of an accent but you couldn’t name where he was from. His brother was kind of beefy and spoke with an even more prominent accent but at the same time different. He played music in the car, you think it was swing music but you aren’t sure. What a fucking hipster. 

When you got there, you were surprised to see Eridan was only a bit taller than Feferi making you tower over both of them. You feel a bit underdressed in your t-shirt and flannel compared to them. You shook his hand, he had skinny wrists but was soft in the stomach. Blonde hair and a face of freckles with big round glasses.   
Things where awkward at first. Feferi and Eridan chatted the entire car ride while you just..Sat there and it seemed like it was going to be the same thing at the mall. Feferi wanted to look at clothes which you knew really meant trying on a bunch of outfit and taking lots of dressing room selfies, you wouldn’t admit it but you kind of enjoyed it. She always felt confident after and you always got some fashion advice -weather you asked for it or not. It’s not like you completely don’t care about that kind of stuff, it’s just that you don’t have the patients for it. You’re a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy and you’re okay with that. You don’t need a sweater and scarf and the most extra stripped pants you’ve ever seen like Eridan’s got on. Along with two fist full of rings like wow. His hair was all slicked up and styled while you hardly brushed yours this morning. 

The first thing that Fef picked out was a blue, purple and yellow tie-dye shirt and cargo shorts which you admit was a bit funny to see yourself In. It reminded you of summer camp when you were a kid, the only problem is now you’re almost six feet tall and covered in acne. Eridan put you in a snapback at some point which you almost accidently walked out of the store with. Playing dress up with them wasn’t awful. After Fef had bought two shirts and a new skirt, Eridan picked out a shirt and you had bought your socks for Mituna. You got plain white ones and then some blue ones with pineapples on them., you’re not sure if he’ll like them or not but you’re willing to take the chance.   
After all that you guys went to the food court to go get lunch, which is when you noticed Eridan’s judeyness. It went from person to person, he would just look them down and find SOMETHING to say. About how “Her shoes don’t match that shirt” or how the kid with a chew necklace in his mouth “looked stupid” -which rubbed you the wrong way considering that Mituna would chew on those all the time before he got his braces- When you tried to explain that they might be autistic or have some kind of disability he just kind of scuffed you off. Whatever. Asshole. 

The part that really pissed you off though was the fact that Fef was laughing. Like sure you can be an asshole too, laughing at people who fall in public or get annoyed by screaming kids or think a shirt is ugly but Eridan was just being a dick. Making fun of people’s hair, faces, weight, and Feferi was laughing at it for fucks sake! That’s so unlike her.   
You didn’t get to talk much besides jokes about how dumb you looked in everything, it was mostly Eridan and Feferi chatting away about old memories and gossip that he needs to catch up. They talked about you more than they talked to you. You felt pretty shitty, You knew you shouldn’t have come. You just wanted to go home and to get back into bed. Maybe you could make up an excuse to leave early. 

“Guys, how much longer are we going to be here?” You ask, interrupting their conversation about yet another fishing trip. Feferi looked at Eridan “Uh, why? Are you tired?” she asked. You where, but you also didn’t want to get another lecture about how you don’t sleep enough. And you don’t, you know that, but you don’t need to hear it again.   
“I mean believe it or not I do have other things to do today then mindlessly walk around a mall full of sweaty teenagers and middle aged moms dragging around their loud ass children.” You didn’t mean to sound that cynical but you were in a bad mood at this point. Eridan laugh a little which surprised you. “Plus I have an entire pile of calculous homework sitting on my desk.” You admitted. 

“Sollux!” Feferi scolded. You just roll your eyes. “I can text Cro now.” Eridan said pulling out his phone. You guess Cro was his brother.   
Pretty soon you were outside, his brother leaning against his car with a cigarette in mouth. He was looking a girl up in down who was doing the same to him. “Cronus!” Eridan yelled “What the fuck is that?” he came up and snatched the cigarette away from him. “Is this dads? What the fuck?” He seemed pissed. You looked at Feferi. Cronus seemed nervous “I-It wasn’t even lit!” he protested, that weird accent coming out again. “It better now be.” Eridan huffed. The girl was now laughing at him which seemed to embarrass him further. “Just get in the fuckin’ car.” He told him and we all piled in. 

Eridan turned around in his seat “It was Nice meetin’ you Sol.” He smiled. Sol? Apparently you’re at nickname level with him. Cool. Fine. Whatever. “Yeah you too E-D.” E-D? Really? I mean Eri sounds stupid and Dan? Really? Dan? No. So E-D it was you guess. You already said it so it’s too late. You should have just called him Eridan. It’s not even like you like the fucker. Now if you call him Eridan it’ll seem like the E-D was just stupid and he’ll laugh at you but if you keep calling him that you can play it off, but then he’s stuck with a stupid fucking nickname. Either way you doomed the both of you. 

That seems so overly exaggerated now, but only if you knew that you really did doom the both of you.


End file.
